Castle Swap
by Clive Koopa
Summary: A parody of "Wife Swap". Bowser and Peach switch castles to see if they can rule each other's kingdoms better.
1. Chapter 1

**Castle Swap**

**Chapter 1**

It was almost night time in the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach stood on her castle balcony, which overlooked the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom. She took one last look at the sunset in the distance and turned around as she walked back into her bedroom. As she was about to close the balcony doors, she heard a quick swish behind her. She quickly turned around and saw the clown copter right in front of her.

"Bowser," Peach said shocked. "What do you want?"

"You already know the answer to that, my darling wife to be," Bowser laughed and quickly grabbed Peach and placed her in the clown copter.

"Let me go, HEEEELLLLPP!" Peach screamed.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed as he flew off with the captured Peach.

"PEACH!" shouted Toad who ran to the balcony hearing Peach's scream. But it was too late as they were too far away as Toad saw the clown copter fly off in the distance.

"Oh no, I better tell Mario and Luigi," he said as he quickly ran off to tell the Mario brothers.

Bowser parked the clown copter outside his bedroom window and carried Peach with him as he hopped off into his bedroom. He placed Peach down gently but as soon as he did that, Peach stamped on his foot angrily.

"Take that, you bully," Peach said.

Bowser squinted in slight pain but quickly recovered.

"But darling, I lo..," Bowser started but was greeted with another stamp on his foot.

"I am NOT your darling, OKAY!" Peach said angrily and turned around in a huff folding her arms.

"But I love you. I want to marry you and rule the kingdom with you," Bowser said.

"Well I don't love you," Peach said straight out facing Bowser again. "I can rule the kingdom just fine without you, besides I have Mario."

"Mario will not save you this time. He'll have a hard time saving himself if he ever gets this far," Bowser replied.

"What does that mean?" Peach asked.

"My troops are ready for any intruders who pass even just a few miles from here. Any intruders who dare to trespass in my kingdom will be taken prisoner," Bowser replied. "Mario will not stand a chance."

"Hmph, Mario WILL save me. He will beat your troops then he will beat you just like he always does. Just give it up Bowser, you can never win. Not when I have Mario to protect me," Peach replied.

"Hmmm..." Bowser said deep in thought. "Sorry, what were you saying?" he replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"Did you even listen to a word I said?" Peach said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I just got an idea. Something I've been thinking about for a while. I think you might like it," Bowser said.

"What kind of idea? What makes you think I would like anything you have to say?" Peach replied.

Bowser was about to reply but a knock on his door interrupted him, which annoyed him slightly.

"Hold that thought," Bowser said as he went to open the door to be greeted by Scott the hammer brother who stood outside the door.

"This had better be good, I was just about to tell Peach something," Bowser said in an annoyed tone but his face turned to glee when he caught a sight a bit to the left of him. Another hammer brother stood beside a tied up Mario. This was Buzz.

"We caught him attempting to get past our defences just south of here. He put up a fight but we managed to subdue him. Luigi was there too but he got away before we could stop him," Scott said.

Peach couldn't believe her ears as she heard what they were talking about.

"Mario, is that you?" Peach asked out loud.

"PEACH!" Mario shouted but Buzz clamped his hand over Mario's mouth.

"Keep quiet, you," Buzz said as he tightened his hold over the struggling Mario. Bowser locked the door behind Peach locking her in Bowser's room.

Bowser smiled at Mario who glared angrily back. Looking down on his captured foe, he taunted him, "Peach is mine now Mario. And you will never see the light of day again."

Turning to Buzz, he said "Take him to the dungeon." He said and winked at him and whispered something in his ear making him grin. Mario didn't like the look of that grin and was quite petrified. Maybe Bowser had something else in mind, he thought.

Bowser returned to his bedroom as Mario was taken to the dungeons.

"If you lay one finger on Mario, I swear I'll..." Peach said.

"You'll what," Bowser said. "Besides, Mario is fine. Anyway where was I? Oh yes, I had an idea what could work quite well for both our kingdoms."

"If you're thinking of some kind of alliance, it will never work," Peach said.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I was thinking more of a switch. We switch lives for two whole weeks. You will be ruling my kingdom and I will be ruling your kingdom," Bowser exclaimed.

"That would never work. My people would never accept you as ruler, even if only temporarily," Peach said.

"But it would be fun. Plus we can learn a lot about each other's kingdoms and our peoples. It could help us both become better rulers if we adopt the customs and cultures of each other for a few weeks and learn our different ways," Bowser said.

"I don't know. Besides how can I trust you especially now that you have Mario?" Peach said.

"Mario will be released as soon as this is over with," Bowser said.

"But if I rule your kingdom, I could just let Mario go there and then and he won't be happy with you ruling my kingdom," Peach said.

Bowser began to sweat, Peach was right. He didn't want Mario to get away that quickly.

Suddenly Buzz burst in surprising Bowser and Peach.

"WHAT?" Bowser shouted furiously. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I'm sorry but I needed to tell you, Mario has escaped," Buzz said.

"Well don't just stand there. FIND HIM!", Bowser shouted.

"Yes sir," Buzz said and ran back out in a hurry.

"Well it looks like you won't have to worry about Mario," Bowser said. "Now about this castle swap."

"Okay I'll do it," Peach said.

"You will?" Bowser asked.

Peach nodded. "Yes. But first I need to go back to my castle and pack some things. We need to let our kingdoms know also about this."

Bowser smiled and nodded. "I will be looking forward to this. I will drop you off on the ground and you should make your own way back home." He did just that and let Peach go. Returning back to his room, he went out the bedroom door where Buzz who was waiting outside stood.

"Well, did it work?" Buzz said.

"She fell for it, she really believes Mario escaped," Bowser said. "Where is he now?"

"We have taken him down to the slave pits as you directed," Buzz said.

"Good, the slave pit is a far better place for Mario than any dungeon. And the best part is, no Toad will know where he is. This plan is working better than ever. Good work, I'll let you get back to your duties, I have plans that I need to get working on," Bowser said as he left Buzz who walked the other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peach arrived back in Toad Town and was greeted by Luigi who ran up to her excitedly.

"Peach, you're okay. Did Bowser hurt you?" Luigi asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Luigi, did Mario get back safely?" Peach replied.

"Err no, he was captured by the hammer brothers when we tried to rescue you. Did he escape?" Luigi asked.

"Apparently so, he is probably on his way back now. I hope he returns soon, I got an announcement to make," Peach said. "In fact, I better prepare now, I got some big news to share," she added as she rushed off to get ready for her news before Luigi could continue.

Meanwhile Bowser was making his own preparations back at Castle Koopa as he spoke with a duplighost in his throne-room. This was Milo who was a master of disguises and very sinister also.

"You know what you must do?" asked Bowser to Milo who stood in front of Bowser who was sitting down on his throne confidently.

"I must assume Mario's form and take his identity. I am to trick the Mushroom Kingdom into believing Mario escaped from here so they don't end up getting suspicious," Milo replied.

"That is correct," Bowser said. "They must never find out Mario is now a permanent prisoner here. Mario is here to stay."

"I will see you later. I'll make my move right away," Milo replied and quickly darted off.

Bowser grinned as he stood up from his throne.

"Time for my big speech to my people. I am looking forward for this," he said out loud to himself.

Peach stood on top of a podium as many Toads gathered around wondering what she had called them out for. She started to speak and saw what she thought was Mario running towards the crowd.

"Mario, you're here," Luigi said. "Peach is about to make an announcement."

Milo knew exactly what to expect and started to speak in his best impression of Mario he could. He had no intention of giving himself away.

"An announcement? I wonder what it could be about, we better stand back and listen. This could be important," Milo replied in his Mario voice.

Luigi nodded and they stood at the back of the crowd and waited for Peach to begin.

"You are probably wondering why I gathered you all here today," Peach started as the crowd looked on in silence. "This is going to be a big shock to you all and you may not agree with me but I have been in talks with Bowser."

"You what? Why would you be in talks with that creep?" cried Toad who stood in the front

"Well me and Bowser have decided to swap kingdoms for a few weeks," Peach replied straight out causing a lot of shock among the Toads.

"Wait, you mean Bowser will be ruling the Mushroom Kingdom?" Luigi shouted out.

"But Peach, why would you agree to that? He's evil," Milo replied.

"That's right, and besides no-one would allow it," Luigi added.

"As ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, that is final and Bowser has said the same with his people. We have made a deal to swap kingdoms for two weeks and learn the ways of our kingdoms in the hope of making peace with each other," Peach exclaimed.

"Peace?" Luigi scoffed. "This will never work, Bowser is using you and he will use this as a set-up to enslave every Toad here."

"Bowser will be here later tonight. Then from tomorrow, Bowser will be your ruler for the next two weeks. That will be all from me," Peach finished before stepping off the podium and returning to her castle.

"Come on Mario, we got to talk to Peach. This is not like her at all, Bowser must have gotten to her," Luigi said to the fake Mario.

"Right Luigi," Milo said as he followed Luigi. "This is working a lot better than I thought. No-one suspects a thing and they think I'm Mario." he thought to himself.

Bowser was just finishing his speech. The Koopas were a lot more accepting than the Toads and congratulated Bowser afterwards with applause.

"Thank you kindly. I will now leave you. You and the kingdom will now be in the precious hands of Peach. I will be back in a fortnight where I will tell you everything I have learnt." Bowser shouted out. He then left all his troops alone as he prepared for the castle swap.

The Toads who listened to Peach all stayed near where they were and were talking amongst each other. They were shocked and didn't know how to take the news. They also didn't know how they were going to accept Bowser, their enemy as their temporary ruler. Milo followed Luigi into Peach's castle and went to look for Peach. They ran into the bedroom to find it empty.

"She's gone," Luigi said. "She must have already left. Now what do we do?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait. Bowser will be here soon," Milo replied.

"BWAHAHAHA," shouted a familiar voice from outside Peach's bedroom door making Luigi jump.

"I am already here and Peach will probably be already at my castle now," Bowser laughed.

"You monster, you've put a spell on Peach, haven't you?" Luigi said angrily as he prepared to lunge for Bowser but was held back by Milo.

"Oh no, Peach accepted straight away. She thought it was a great idea," Bowser replied.

"Do you have anything to say about this, Mario?" Luigi said.

"You're lying Bowser. Peach would never accept something like this," Milo replied.

"Am I?" Bowser taunted. "Anyway Peach said to make sure that I do a proper job ruling this place and said you'll have to accept me whether you like it or not."

Luigi growled and walked out.

"I'll be with you in a minute Luigi," Milo said as Luigi left. Once Luigi was out of sight, Bowser began to speak.

"Great job, you make a very convincing Mario," Bowser congratulated.

"Heh heh, thank you. I could get used to this," Milo said in his normal voice.

"Keep up the good work, I'll have a look around the castle and see what I'll be expecting for the next two weeks. You may leave now and continue being Mario," Bowser said as he and Milo went their seperate ways.

Peach arrived at Castle Koopa and was greeted by a koopatrol.

"Greetings Peach, my name is Jacob. I am to be your guide. I will show you around the castle and discuss with you the do's and don't's here," he said as he motioned Peach to follow him into the castle.

"Thank you sir," Peach said as he proceeded to follow Jacob into Castle Koopa.

Both Bowser and Peach began to explore each other's kingdoms but tomorrow would be back to business as they would begin to start bringing their own ruling methods in to their peoples.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bowser walked down the corridors of Peach's castle and made it his mission to explore every part of the castle. He made it as far as Peach's bedroom and there standing in front of it was Toad. He stood in front of the bedroom and eyed Bowser suspiciously. He was going to try everything in his power to stop him going into Peach's room.

"You will not enter Peach's bedroom. You have no right to be here," said Toad defensively.

"I have every right. Peach herself has allowed it," replied Bowser.

"I've got my eye on you, Bowser. You think I don't know your game," Toad said.

"Oh is that so, what's that then?" Bowser laughed. He was quite amused at Toad's reactions. He stood much bigger than Toad and looked down on him. Toad was obviously quite frightened but stood his ground.

"You're going to use this as a way of taking over our kingdom and I will not allow it," Toad replied.

"Get out my way, shrimp," Bowser said as he pushed Toad aside.

"No, you can't go in there," Toad cried but it was too late. Bowser opened the door and walked in. He examined every detail of Peach's bedroom.

"Very nice, this room looks really lovely. A perfect place to make notes and write rules and stuff. But first, I'll need to learn the current rules before I can do that," Bowser said to himself then quickly turned to Toad. Toad's eyes widened as Bowser slowly walked up to him.

"No, no, get away from me," Toad cried.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything. I want you to teach me the ways of the Toads. I'm going to be living here for two weeks so you had better get used to me," Bowser replied.

"No, I will not teach you," Toad replied. "You will leave this kingdom immediately."

"You know, this stubbornness is not going to change things. I'm sure my troops are being very welcoming to Peach as we speak so I expect you to be the same with me," Bowser said towering over the petrified Toad.

"Hmph. I guess I have no choice. Fine I'll teach you. Gladly," Toad replied as he led Bowser round the rest of the castle.

In Castle Koopa, Peach had finished her grand tour of the place and Jacob ended the tour in the throne room.

"I hope you have enjoyed our tour, on behalf of every troop here, we wish you the very best here," Jacob said saluting Peach.

"Thank you very much sir, you are a very kind koopa," Peach said.

"I appreciate that very much Peach. You will find that most of us here are quite friendly despite our history with your people," Jacob replied.

"I like to hope so. I will be living here for the next two weeks so I hope I can work very well with the troops here," Peach replied.

Jacob nodded and then said, "There is just one more place you haven't visited and that is the royal headquarters in those doors behind the throne. This is where we part but Bowser has given you special permission to enter the royal headquarters and you must do that alone."

"Yes sir, I'll do that right away," Peach replied. Jacob saluted Peach one more time and left her alone. She walked behind the throne and proceeded to open the doors to the royal headquarters. It was like a house of its own within the castle. This is where Bowser and the koopalings spend a lot of their time. She was yet to meet the koopalings and was going to meet them soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Peach closed the door behind her and entered the royal headquarters. No sooner than she started to explore this area, she was greeted by two of the koopalings.

"Welcome to our home, Peach. It's a pleasure to meet you," Iggy said smiling.

"King Dad said you was coming to stay with us for a few weeks while he is staying at your castle," Lemmy added.

Peach smiled back and laughed a little.

"That is true, it was Bowser's idea. It took me a while to accept but I thought I'd give it a go," she replied.

"Follow us, our brothers and sister want to see you," Iggy said motioning for Peach to follow them.

"Sure, I'd love to meet your siblings," Peach replied and followed the two koopalings to the lounge area where the rest of the koopalings were waiting.

In Peach's Castle, Toad led Bowser to a room at the end of a corridor.

"We will talk more in here," Toad said as he walked in followed by Bowser. Toad locked the door behind him to ensure they won't be disturbed.

They both sat down at a table at the other side of the room on either side of the table.

"Well since you are going to be here for the next two weeks, you will need to learn the ways of our kingdom," Toad said. "I made a promise to Peach that I would not allow any Koopa to learn our secrets but since Peach has ordered it, I will make an exception this time."

"I'm listening," Bowser replied quite eager to hear what Toad has to say. Toad began to explain the rules and talked about many customs, which lasted over an hour. Bowser kept quiet throughout, he had his own plans of what he wanted to do and already knew what he intended for the next two weeks. He never told Toad though and was sure to keep his plans to himself.

As soon as Peach came into the lounge, all the koopalings ran up to her quite ecstatic.

"Peach, so nice to see you," Larry said.

"Hello kids, how are you all?" Peach smiled.

"We are great now you are here," Iggy replied. "Come and sit down. Let's chat some more over here." Iggy guided Peach to a sofa at the other side of the room where they all sat down.

"It is a great honour to have you serving us for the next two weeks Peach. I am sure our father trusts you very much to allow you to be part of this task," Ludwig said.

"I'm sure he does," Peach laughed.

"I'm being serious," Ludwig said.

"I know you was and I am also happy to take on this challenge," Peach said.

"So when do you start?" Wendy asked.

"Both me and Bowser will officially start ruling tomorrow. One of your guides led me here after giving me a tour of the castle so I now know my way round. It's a lot bigger than I thought," Peach replied.

"Yeah, Castle Koopa is quite big. Even some of our longest serving troops can get lost here from time to time or forget their way round," Iggy said.

Peach and the koopalings continued to talk for some time. It was starting to get late and Peach was led to Bowser's room by Iggy where Peach would stay.

"Our dad won't mind, this will be your room from now on until the two weeks are up. Have a good night Peach and look forward to your ruling tomorrow," Iggy said before leaving Peach.

Back in Peach's Castle, Bowser was led to a guest room a few doors away from Peach's room.

"Oh, I don't get to sleep in Peach's room?" Bowser joked.

"No, that bed is for Peach only," Toad said. "You will sleep in the guest room. There are a lot of personal stuff in Peach's room, which is for her eyes only."

"Fair enough," Bowser said as he walked straight in the guest room. He was a bit annoyed at Toad's attitude but didn't let Toad know that. He waited for Toad to leave and then locked the guest room behind him. He wasted no time in starting to make notes for his address to the Mushroom Kingdom the next day. After doing that, he jumped onto bed and got to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was morning and it was the first official day of the castle swap for Bowser and Peach. Both would spend two whole weeks in each others kingdoms. In Peach's castle, Bowser was already making his preparations for what he wanted to do while some of the Toads was quite suspicious of him. Bowser realised this but he would make sure they obeyed and listened to everything he had to say. Meanwhile just outside of Toad Town, Luigi was with Mario, or who he thought was Mario as they discussed the latest situation.

"Mario, you have been acting weird all day. You have not been yourself since returning from Bowser's castle," Luigi said.

"I'm fine Luigi," Milo replied keeping in his Mario voice. "Man, does he know? What if he finds out I'm not really Mario," he thought to himself.

"Suit yourself. You know, I don't trust that Bowser. He's up to something, I'm sure of it," Luigi said as he looked in the direction of Toad Town. "I hope Peach is okay."

"Peach is fine, I'm sure. She's a strong woman and there's no way she'll let Bowser betray her," Milo replied. "We should head back to Toad Town and make sure Bowser is up to no good."

"Good idea," Luigi replied and they headed back to Peach's castle in the north of Toad Town.

They walked towards the castle and Luigi looked up at it wondering what Bowser had in store.

"That creep is up to no good, I know it," said Luigi. "Don't you think Mario?" he said turning towards Milo but no-one was there. "Oh he left me, he must have went straight in without me."

Bowser walked out of the guest room where he was sleeping and saw that no-one was around.

"Nice and quiet. Just perfect," he said to himself and saw Milo walking to him in his Mario form still.

"Milo, what are you doing here? You look a right state," Bowser said in an annoyed tone.

"Luigi is on to me, he knows something is up," Milo replied.

"You WHAT! I've barely started and that wimp already knows our plans," Bowser cried.

"He doesn't know the full story but he knows something is wrong. It won't be long before he finally realises I am not really Mario," Milo replied. He heard steps behind him after saying that and turned around to see Luigi standing there who crossed his arms.

"I knew something fishy was going on and I was right," Luigi said.

Milo had to do something and quickly rushed Luigi away leaving Bowser alone. He pushed Luigi into a side room where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Who are you? Where is Mario?" Luigi demanded.

Milo laughed and spoke in his normal voice shocking Luigi.

"Oh Luigi, you are so gullible, aren't you?" Milo laughed in his normal voice. Luigi's eyes widened.

Milo slowly advanced towards Luigi who backed up against a wall.

"No, leave me alone. I'll scream for help. The guards will come and lock you up," Luigi cried now sweating.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Milo said and transformed into his normal form.

"A duplighost, I should have known," Luigi said. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I cannot allow you to expose my secret so I must put you out of action for a while," Milo said as he took some rope out from underneath his cloak. He jumped on Luigi and quickly tied him up and gagged him.

"That should keep you quiet for the time being, I'll be sure to check on you." he added and transformed back into Mario. He left him in the room alone and locked him in.

Bowser waited outside for him.

"Is it done?" he asked Milo.

"Yes, Luigi won't be bothering us now. I made sure of that. Now we can get back to business," Milo replied.

"Indeed. What the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't know this is all part of my plan to unite the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdoms. They are not ready to know this just yet though, which is why we must act normally," Bowser replied.

In Bowser's castle, Peach was settling in fine and was treated to a large breakfast by one of the royal koopa guards.

"Why thank you mister," Peach replied overwhelmed by the treatment she was getting. She had been treated really nice ever since she first arrived at the castle.

"Your welcome Peach. Please enjoy your breakfast, our chef makes sure every one of our guests is treated with absolute respect and cooks to perfection." the koopa troopa said before leaving Peach to enjoy her breakfast in peace.

"Maybe living here isn't so bad after all," Peach said to herself as she began to eat her full English breakfast. She ate every last bit of her breakfast and really enjoyed it. Moments later, the same koopa troopa who delivered her breakfast came back in to take her plate away.

"How was your breakfast Peach?" he asked kindly.

"To be honest, it was probably the best breakfast I have ever had. Better than any breakfast I have ever eaten in my own castle," Peach replied. She was surprised at her own response but it was the truth.

"I am very happy to hear that. When you are ready, please make your way to the throne-room. You have royal duties to begin and the troops here are waiting for your orders." the koopa troopa replied.

"Yes I will be down in a few minutes, I'll just get myself ready first." Peach replied.

"I understand, I will leave you to get ready and will be looking forward to your rule," the koopa troopa replied and left.

Back in Peach's castle, Milo walked out of the castle and was seen by Toad.

"Mario, you're here. Where's Luigi?" Toad asked.

"Not sure. Maybe he just wanted to be alone. I haven't seen him all day in fact," Milo lied.

"Oh well. Bowser is going to start his rule on us so I thought Luigi would be here. Maybe you're right. It's probably a big shock to him, all this. He'll come back, I'm sure," Toad replied.


End file.
